BlessEd
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Double D grieves over the loss of his best friend.


Bless-Ed  
  
Note: This story is an entirely different take on EENE. Double D loses his best friend Cameron to a drunk driver, and after attending the funeral with Cameron's family (Mother, Father, older brother Casey and younger sister Caitlin) he finds himself rather depressed. Luckily, his friends are nearby to cheer him up. This takes place 6 years after "Friends Forever".  
  
"Yea though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death  
  
I will fear no Evil, for Thou Art with me Thy Rod and Thy Staff, they comfort me Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life And I shall dwell in the House of the Lord forever, Amen."—Psalm 23  
  
Chapter 1—Staggering Reality  
  
Double D's and his parents were on their way to visit their grandparents to enjoy Thanksgiving dinner together. Her place was in the country and a long drive from the suburbs, but Double D had no complaints with the lengthy drive. He enjoyed taking long trips, because it meant he could catch up with some of his reading. He had been reading The Three Musketeers, and found it difficult to put the book down. He was excited to have a good book to take with him on the trip and to see his grandparents again. They were wellsprings of information and he absolutely loved learning from them.  
  
About a few hours into the drive, there had been a terrible wreck that had taken place. The other drive had one too many beers to drink and didn't know he was driving on the wrong side of the road. Curious, Double D placed his bookmark into his book and took a look at the wreck. The parents and two children stood by the car weeping. Paramedics had taken another body out of the car, and nothing could be seen but mangled flesh. Double D felt horribly sick to his stomach when he came to the realization that his friend Cameron and his parents were the ones in that twisted piece of metal and debris. The cars didn't even look remotely like they once did. They were almost completely destroyed. But the other car was the one that had taken the damage. Double D felt his eyes well up with tears as he watched the paramedics cover the young body with the white sheet. "Good heavens, no ! Cameron is deceased...", Double D thought to himself and hid his face within his hands as he wept bitterly. Nothing his parents did would be able to raise him out of this funk he was in. His grandparents wouldn't even be able to console him. He was a broken boy, in heart, and in spirit. His best friend was gone...forever.  
  
Chapter 2—The Funeral  
  
Thanksgiving had left Double D cold and rather skeptical. He didn't feel that he had much to be thankful about. But, that was only depression talking. His other two bosom buddies, Ed and Eddy had come over to visit and play some games. But, they noticed he was dressed in black. They had never seen him so dour before. He looked morbidly pale, and thin as a sheet. He hadn't had the will to eat, especially since the funeral was going to be held in the afternoon. "What happened, Double D ?", Ed questioned, almost not recognizing Double D. He was usually so happy and upbeat. Seeing him like this made the two both extremely concerned. They had to do something to cheer him up. "My friend, Cameron was killed by a drunk driver. Much to my dismay, I have to attend the funeral. But I must go. I want Cameron's brother and sister, as well as his family to know that I am here to support them in this difficult time. Although, I must admit, this is difficult for me as well...I feel...That it is so unfair ! Why did he have to die now ?!", Double D said, a little angrily, some tears falling down his delicate cheeks. The other two couldn't supply an answer to his query. Ed was clueless as to what to do next, and he looked like a cornered mouse about to be devoured by a ferocious cat. Eddy tentatively placed his hand upon Double D's back. "We're here to support you, Double D. You know that. We'll go to the funeral with you.", Eddy said, with a tiny smile. Double D wiped his tears away. "You'd do that, just for me ? Thank you...", Double D said, unexpectedly hugging the two boys together.  
  
Ed and Eddy had dressed in black suits and joined Double D and his family to attend the funeral. Casey, Cameron's older brother, and his younger sister Caitlin sat near the casket where Cameron lay there motionless. The damage done had been cleaned up but Cameron didn't look like he once did. His arms had been completely broken and dislocated and his abdomen looked simply horrific. Double D found it hard to keep himself from crying. Casey and Caitlin held onto Double D's hands. The three sobbed bitterly. It was a terribly depressing experience for Ed and Eddy but they continued reminding him that they would always be nearby to try their best to console him. This would be a terrifically hard endeavor to survive. But, Eddy and Ed would do all they could do to try to understand the emotions brewing within Double D's heart.  
  
Chapter 3—Coping With Depression  
  
After Cameron's burial, everyone had departed to their own homes. Double D's family had to cancel their annual trip to their grandparents' house. But, the grandparents understood. Death was never easy to deal with. Double D still felt cheated and he was confused as to why this had to happen, especially with Cameron being so young and full of life.  
  
Double D had grown prone to wearing black every day. He had become pale and thin as a skeleton. Eddy and Ed were highly concerned about him and decided to stay with him as long as they possibly could. "Double D, you should really eat something. You're really starting to scare me.", Eddy said, with a sorrowful look on his face. Double D had been transformed into a spiritless zombie with no interest in anything, not even books or science. Ed had come back from the kitchen with some milk and cookies for Double D. "Come on, you have to eat something, Double D...", he said. Double D's fatigue was evident. "I don't feel like eating...Not even those cookies.", he responded, laying his head down on his desk to turn his gaze away from his friends. Eddy placed the plate of homemade cookies underneath Double D's nose, pushing the milk next to it. "At least drink the milk, Sock Head !", Eddy said, becoming a little frustrated. Weakly, Double D grasped the glass and drank. He began to feel a little better. He took a nibble of one of the cookies and smiled slightly. "You're both right. I need to be eating. I'm glad you two are here. I don't think I could grieve alone.", Double D confessed. Without a second word, Double D ate the entire cookie and 4 more off of the plate. Eddy grinned and Ed patted Double D firmly on the back. "Welcome back no longer sad one !", he said, emphatically. For the first time in a long time, Double D allowed himself to smile widely.  
  
Chapter 4—Time Heals All Wounds  
  
Cameron's family had recently moved from Peach Creek, but Double D had kept in close contact with the entire family before they had to start packing. Cameron's father had wanted a bigger house, especially one that was closer to where he worked. Double D wasn't so close to Casey and Caitlin as he was with Cameron but he let them know that if they needed his consolation, he would be available.  
  
Double D wished his old friends well and watched them leave, but he wasn't saddened. In fact, he was pleased that they could find something better. Double D already knew how blessed he was with Ed and Eddy for friends and a neighborhood full of interesting people.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Double D had developed an understanding of death, even though it was sad and often times unfair. But, he knew it was a natural cycle of life and he didn't fear it. After all, he knew there was something beyond this terrestrial frame he and his friends and neighbors called home. It made him feel confident that he could look death in the eye now and grin brilliantly. His friends had helped him make it that far, and the grief had melted away.  
  
Double D still corresponded with Cameron's family from time to time by letters. He was happy to hear that Caitlin and Casey were doing so well. The family had healed and even thanked him for being so supportive.  
That flattered Double D, but he had been happy to oblige. Because of what had happened in the past, Double D and his friends had learned to appreciate the little things in life more and more each day. Because life was just simply too short to worry about trivial matters. Double D enjoyed what little he had, because indeed, he had been blessed with incredible treasures.  
  
The End  
  
In Loving Memory  
  
For all who have passed on early in their lives  
  
You are never forgotten, always in our hearts and minds  
  
You'll always be with us until the end of time  
  
What glory there will be when reunite ! What incredible bliss, unimaginable delight !  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt October 24, 2002 


End file.
